


The One Where Taeil is a Mafia Boss [SLOW UPDATES]

by DerekSandersvoice



Series: The One Where Taeil Is A Mafia Leader [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Corruption Kink, Crossdressing, Depression, Dom Moon Taeil, Dom/sub, Domestic Kink, Double Penetration, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Gags, Gang Violence, Gaslighting, Guns, Hacking, Human Trafficking, Humiliation, Illegal Activities, Injury, Interrogation, Lingerie, M/M, Mafia NCT, Manipulation, Marijuana, Marking, Master/Pet, Molestation, Multi, Murder, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Toxic Relationships, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, brat taming, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekSandersvoice/pseuds/DerekSandersvoice
Summary: Taeil has a difficult time dealing with 17 men in his gang while taking care of his two submissives, now on top of that has added a new member and everyone is out for him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's only going to increase from here so start reading now  
> Tags will be added as need  
> Warnings will be in very beginning note. Please read as this story could be severely triggering  
> First Chapter is inducing everyone's position briefly

 

 

_**Fictional ages listed as I saw fit for the story line. Underage characters- 18 will have sexual relations yet 17- will not. Although with time background stories might include child molestation , warnings will be noted beforehand. Read tags.** _

 

 _ **TAEIL (29)**_ :

Taeil is leader of this mafia gang. He is also known as a dominant to Yuta and Sicheng. As a source of money, Taeil owns a company that sells designer watches.

 _ **JOHNNY (26)**_ :

Johnny started off robbing diamonds and reselling them. Once he met Taeil, he became his official jeweler which then lead him to become his main bodyguard and assassin as the two grew closer.

 _ **TAEYONG (26)**_ : 

In current time of this alternative universe, Taeyong requested to work under Taeil with the help of Ten.

 _ **YUTA (25)**_ : 

Yuta became apart of Taeils life after the leader raided his previous owners headquarter location.

 _ **KUN (27)**_ : 

Kun is an owner of a club Taeil often visited when in China. His strip club didn't only come with pole dances but prostitution behind closed doors. Taeil associated himself with Kun after learning how he had gotten prostitutes, he had been apart of a human trafficking operation. Not only that but sit as the ring master.

 _ **TEN (25)**_ : 

Ten wasn't Taeil first pick when choosing members, he was didn't hold the same aura. Yet after being stuck as the Designer for Taeils watches, Ten decided to take matters into his own hands. Seductive and memorizing earned him the title of Honeypot through selling watches at a ridiculous prices with a bat of his eyelashes. Yet Taeil can't find the respect to recognize him as anything but bait.

 _ **DOYOUNG (26)**_ : 

Doyoung had slowly over the years become one of Taeils most valuable men. From the outside Doyoung seemed to just be a chauffeur, to be fair he is the get away but he was highly skilled with a rifle. In addition he managed with all of Taeils finances from groceries to jewels, weed etc. Undoubtedly he kind of runs everyone and everything as Taeil's advisor.

 _ **JAEHYUN (26)**_ : 

Jaehyun early on proved to Taeil that he was willing to kill anyone he asked. The hitmans number of committed murders almost seemed unrealistic. Jaehyun showed to have perfect aim when baring any weapon and is just as perfect taking out people bare handed. Since hauling Taeil out of a blood house, Taeil has never left the house without his trusty hitman.

 _ **SICHENG (23)**_ : 

Winwin was Taeils first partner right around the time Taeil barely could consider his gang a mafia group. Taeil bought Sicheng from Kun as he was a prostitute at Kuns club.

 _ **JUNGWOO (25)**_ : 

Jungwoo was hired the moment he entered Taeils office. Rumors about the boy had made their way to him, about how a 97devil with soft features left powerful men with nothing. Once Taeil saw him, he could see why. The younger Male was pretty to look at, such a beautiful smile could make anyone try to replenish his frown. Not to mention gave a mother vibe making him seem trustworthy. Taking a huge risk, Taeil hired the Con Artist.

 _ **XUXI (22)**_ : 

Kun and Taeil shared Lucas as for when Kun had a mission of recruiting people, Lucas was sent to him. His large built came in handy when he had to kidnap women, men or children. Whenever Taeil had a raid or shoot out etc, Lucas was all his. Lucas breathed off of adrenaline, making him probably the most used in Taeils group.

 _ **MARK (20)**_ : 

As Taeil started to envision what parts of criminal activity he desired, slanging drugs was a main. Hiring such a, at then time, young kid was risky and idiotic. Mark never let him down though, connecting himself with enough people to import marijuana from Canada to Korea.

 _ **XIAOJUN (22)**_ : 

Xiaojun is another one of Taeils member based in China. Taeil trained him on using weapons as when Xiaojun came to him, he only knew how to steal shit. Yet the leader had to admit when Xiaojun introduced himself holding up the watch he was wearing moments before their handshake, he was impressed.

 ** _Hendery (24)_** : 

Hendery was met through Ten, apparently the Designer knew more connections than anyone else. Taeil wasn't sure how they knew each other although. Hendery was an enimatologist, very intelligent, solving any practice puzzle or riddle without much trouble. And you know, Ten being Ten had other skills than intelligence.

 _ **RENJUN (20)**_ : 

Renjun became Taeils first trainee some time after his gang was considerably stable. The young boy bought by Kun was quickly passed onto Taeil as Kun didn't want to pimp out a child. Renjun showed violent tendencies causing Taeil to keep him occupied with weapons since he couldn't train him to fight based on his size.

 _ **JENO (19)**_ : 

Jeno was one of the runaways he received after taken a few teen trainees. Jeno had run away from his house for reasons unknown. Taeil swore his 'best friends' knew though no one would informed him. For the most part he let Jaehyun teach the kid fighting skills, setting him until he was strong/mature/ready to come on attacks with him.

 _ **HAECHAN (19)**_ : 

Haechan didn't have much to offer, only being sent to Taeils headquarters because he did not speak Mandarin. Kun saved Haechan from being used as a toy to torture on the dark web. The boy attached himself to Mark over a small course of time, so with that Taeil had him be a dealer. Mark didn't seem to mind having someone so cute cut lines and scale for him.

 _ **JAEMIN (19)**_ : 

Jaemin was Taeils other runaway, the kid was incredibly fucked up when the leader found him. Taeil practically watched the teen mature into a sadist as a result of childhood trauma. With those reasons, the mafia boss set him up to interrogate whoever was beneficial for information. And his delinquent didn't prove him wrong, putting on a gruesome show in role to get information. 

 _ **YANGYANG (18)**_ : 

A simple position of sniper for a ball of hyperactive youth. Yangyang originally tried to run away from Kun's house making the Chinese Male send him away to Taeil. Kun knew Taeils territory was secure on every inch of land, no matter how much energy Yangyang spent, he wasn't going anywhere. Disciplining his new trainee, Taeil let the baby play with guns till he was nothing less than a sharp sniper. In it would all be useless as he fell to be nothing more than Master's whore.

 _ **CHENLE (17)**_ : 

Basically Chenle was another gift from Kun as Chenle seemed too young to hang out in his life style. Taeil had a hard time understanding what the boy was good for. He didn't want to fight or shoot, the boss truly thought of sending him back, even considering taking him out. However the moment he caught the younger using his highly protected computer with hundreds of passwords, doors and redirects Taeil named him a position. His fetus of a trainee was a ideal hacker.

 _ **JISUNG (17)**_ : 

Jisung came soon after the incident, as Chenle stole his computer to track the boy he met while in the trafficking ring. Jisung being Korean explained he had the same electronic skills as Chenle if not better if the programming was words over numbers. From those days on the fetuses of his gang were his main hackers, Chenle skilled on number coding and Jisung on getting through portals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Taeyong came into Taeil's life 
> 
> Part one*  
> WARNINGS: briefly includes a paragraph or so about smut, light dom/sub structure between Yuwinil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how hard it is to not use southern terminology or write smut  
> I'm dying

"Boss-hyung?!"

 

  
Taeil set his folders down as Ten ran into his office. Silently cursing at Jaehyun who stood positioned as guard at his door. Watching the boy run to his desk knowing nothing good comes from Ten.

  
"Yes, darling? Whatever do you so importantly have to say to interrupt my work?" He intertwined his fingers, placing his elbows on the table. Looking up to find the short Male dressed in designer clothes, typical.

  
"How would you like a new member to join your gang?" Ten brightly asked. Taeil immediately knew his opinion on the subject.

At the moment he had 17 members trained or training in his team. Three based in China with his associate, and 5 trainees. Otherwise he had 8 solid men, seeing no desire to have even more people to watch over.  
"As much as I hate to miss out on whoever you're advertising like a free product, I like how things are right now. I don't think I need anymore men since we've proven to be stable in combat. Not to mention I have no competition other than one mafia gang. Though that problem is also tame for now."

Taeil fake smiled, stressed from a wrong shipment of cannabis. The thought of recontacting the supplier, sneaking the drugs through international trades a second time then bac- it was a lot. A situation he couldn't dump onto Mark, although it was his position, he was still a kid in Taeil's eyes. At this point Taeil was counting the seconds down till he could have dinner with his lovers.

  
"Wait, Sir please. Hear me out, I have this friend-" Ten panicked sitting down in the chair in front of Taeil.

  
"Why does this sound familiar?" As he went to roll his eyes,  
"Because last time we had a conversation like this you hired one of your most helpful men. So sit there and listen. " Ten snapped.

  
Ten wasn't wrong, the day he came into Taeils office talking about an enimatologist, Taeil ended up with the smartest Male on his squad. Hendery had been a guy Ten met while visiting China for a fashion show. Apparently they met in the backstage party, Ten finding Hendery's skill when he unlocked a private room. For reasonings of "we wanted privacy to get to know each other", after they hooked up Hendery confessed they should leave the room. When Ten asked why, the younger Male answered that he only was able to access the room because he had been trying minutes before to crack the 4 digit code. Awfully impressed, Ten's thick wallet brought the enimatologist a ticket back to Seoul with him. From there Taeil ran a report on the jobless Chinese boy, clearing him to continue the job interview. Taeil gave him a small safe, watching the stranger pull out a stethoscope. How that actually works is beyond Taeil, he just saw it in a movie. That probably fueled his impression drastically but again it's more skills added to his gang that he didn't have before. Soon after a few minutes of him manipulating the dial to align the lock gates, the bolt disengaged. With a open safe the phrase "I'll keep you around", left Taeil's lips.

  
Yet despise that memory Taeil didn't tolerate disrespect. Ten was pushing him with his bratty demanding tone.

  
"Acknowledge your senior or you both will settle without a part of my team." Taeil growled paling the youngers face.

  
"I'm sorry, Sir I apologize. I just think you would like him."Ten deeply bowed where he was sitting. Taeil smirked at the level of respect his members gave, sometimes they need the push of his dominance though Taeil didn't mind.

  
"Tell me what assets he has, what position he would hold then lastly his full name. "  
In honesty, Ten could drown in the dominance his Boss projected. He had admired him in a different light then one would assume. Ten saw him as an older friend that could always be there to guide him.

  
"He had been doing military service since he was 18 until recently. He's a hell of a fighter, I think he could any position honestly. Probably a bodyguard is most suitable. And I know you already have your guards on hand but you can never be too careful. His name is Lee Taeyong, please he really needs something to do with his life now that he's not in the military. " Taeil almost wanted erase his straight face at how Ten pleaded. What bad ass mafia boss would he be if he didn't keep a straight face though?

  
"Tell Jisung to run a web search and to turn in portfolio within a few hours. _Otherwise out of my office_."

  
Watching his Designer run out of his door, he shouted on how he also wanted Ten's sketches tomorrow.  
'God, am I really gonna going to the effort of getting a new member' he thought  
Pushing past worksheets and phone calls, Taeil finished his work for the day.

  
Walking straight into his bedroom, he found his lovers tangled in each other. They both focused on the phone screens they held but seeing them so close made Taeil"s heart warm.

  
"Hi babies,"  
Pulling apart Taeil got a good view at the small red spots and bruises lining Sicheng. The younger was only wearing Taeils boxers with his collar. Meanwhile Yuta laid in a collar and Sichengs hoodie, seemingly nothing was underneath.

  
"Hi, Mister." They took turns purring.

  
"What did they do you pretty baby?" He asked crawling into bed with them, nuzzling Sichengs neck as he wrapped himself around his boyfriend.

  
"Mister-, Yuyu teased me with clothes pins. Even put some on my cock." Sicheng pouted.  
Chuckling Taeil couldn't help but tease him too, "Aw poor baby, he didn't let you cum did he?"  
He asked as if he didn't know his submissives could play together but couldn't orgasm without permission.

  
"He didn't, Mister. I had to take a cold shower and everything." Such a whiny baby, he thought.

  
"Is that true, Yuta baby?" Laying back to tug Yuta to straddle his lap.  
Like a Cheshire cat, Yuta's teeth were revealed as he sat on top of his Mister.

  
"It is, Mister. He was so beautiful crying out as I flicked the pins. His pretty red cock twitching as I clipped pins on his foreskin. It made me so hard, Mister." Yuta said taking Taeil's hands from his waist to under his hoodie. So Taeil was right about him being completely bare underneath. His boyfriend didn't overcross, setting Taeils hand on his naked hip.

  
"What a shame, doesn't seem like you'll be cumming anytime soon. You did play mean with Sicheng today,"

  
"No-, but, Mister-"

  
"Nope, don't want to hear it, pet. Both of you get dressed or at least cover up more, meet me in the dinning room."  
Taeil man handled Yuta to lay back down next to Sicheng.

  
"Yes, Mister." They hummed as Taeil walked out the room. On the way he stopped by Jisung and Chenle's room. Two of them sat at the decked out computer set up probably with a value of the average college tuition. Both sat in a single complex desk chair.

  
Chenle sat in Jisungs lap as the youngest fingers raced across a keyboard. The moment he heard the door open, the Chinese boy was lifting his head off Jisungs chest. Making eye contact with Taeil, Chenle stood out of Jisungs lap bring Jisung's attention to his boss.

  
"Yah, I won't tell you two again. I don't want you guys like that until you're legal." Only reason why Taeil was strict over the two teens dating was the maturity factor. He understood teenagers basically need to date these days but for two teens in a mafia gang, it seemed reasonable to restrict dating. Taeil didn't need them thinking about each other when they had to a fill a position that could linked everyone else's job. Maybe it wasn't that serious though Taeil is highly familiar with playing it safe.

  
"Sorry, Hyung." Chenle apologized, head down. The honorific was confined to exclusively be used for the young members of his team. Excluding his two precious babies although, they could call him by anything loving outside a scene. Taeil loved power and dominance, hearing Boss or Sir satisfied him. Yet he knew his younger 'men' had gone through many factors to end up with him. Kind of a God given since it took a fucked life to in a gang. Letting them use hyung was a way to help them be comfortable with their boss. To let them know he was their family now.

  
"Portfolio, Jisung-ah?" He asked for keeping a stern stare on Chenle.

  
Grabbing multiple papers off of the printer set on the desk next to the laptop.  
"A run through of all the existing details of him including documentary from his service on the military. Never has had contact with anyone in a gang other than Ten-hyung. No information about him as been placed on the dark web either. He is standardly normal, Hyung. I also apologize for disobeying you, Boss." Jisung bowed from where he sat. Snatching the papers from his hold, he exited the room not giving either one a second glance. He had two lovely babies to get to instead of getting onto children."Don't find out what will happen if I see it reoccur once more."

  
Upon seeing the papers resting beside Taeils dinner plate, Yuta spoke up.  
"What is that, hyung?"

  
Eyes moving towards where Yuta sat next to Sicheng. The two now dressed more appropriate to walk around a household of men. Yuta wearing a pair of gray sweatpants to match the hoodie. No doubt in Taeils mind that he still didn't put on underwear, his dick line was clearly visible. Then Sicheng wearing a tshirt and leggings with basketball shorts over. Although collar still present on their milky white skin.  
A contrast to Taeils casually formal slacks and button up, lacking all jewelry excepta watch. He didn't mind their appearance in any way. He worked in places where dress codes like that exist so they could rest in whatever they felt comfortable in.

  
"It's information about a potential future member. Had Jisung look over his history and give me what he found." Sicheng showed interest as he spoke, questioning Taeil with his facial expressions.

  
"Ten brought him up to me, with the great skills Hendery added I had to at least give this one a chance. I know I mentioned that I didn't need more men but why not?" The elder shrugged off trying to answer to Sicheng.

  
"Ooo that sounds fun! If you look over his documents tonight, he'll have an interview tomorrow right?," to which he nodded.

  
"Let me and Chengie be in the room, please we'll be bored otherwise." His boyfriend begged.

  
"Baby, why?- it's not going to be interesting. Plus keeping you two away from him as of now seems more ideal. Even with a what looks like a clean history, he could be a threat. "

  
"Please, Taeil-hyung. He'llsee us eventually anyways."  
"It actually sounds amusing, why don't you show us off, intimidate the man a bit. Wouldn't you agree hyung?" His other baby added on.

 

" _Fine_. Now eat your dinner, pets."

 

  
-

  
**Taeyong's perspective**

  
Ten had informed me early this morning that his leader wanted to proceed with an interview. He told me that getting to his base would be odd due to everything needing to be kept secret to everyone outside the gang. But I must admit when I got a knock at my door near noon I didn't expect to be blindfolded. The second I went to grab the tall Male I barely caught a glance at, Ten's voice rang through my ears.

  
"Hi, Taeyong-hyung. Please don't struggle against the restraintments. We'll be taking you over to met Taeil-hyung. " Mentally disabling his own fight reaction he calmly walked out of his apartment.

  
After being thrown in a car for an overly long drive to fuck knows where, they arrived. Realistically the drive was probably filled with twists and turns to confuse Taeyong's mental guessings of the coordinations.  
"I got him from here, Jaehyun." Ten said as soon as 'Jaehyun' lead Taeyong up the stairs into a door frame.

 

Not taking off the blindfold, Ten dragged him over the glassy tile floor. As his steps quieted on the marble, Ten untied the cloth pushing him into a room. Eyes adjusting to the dim room, his gaze fell on the three men on the couch. Sitting in a workplace where walls held endless bookcases and coffee table placed in the middle with an ashtray. The oldest Male in the room sat in the middle of a couch placed in front of a two chairs.

 

The one obviously being Taeil had two boys who appeared to be straight out of a yaoi comic. The one on his right, sat in a young school boy outfit. A blue cardigan over a white button up, black tie and khaki dress shorts. While the other one who looked Japanese was sporting the same button up and tie but with a blue plaid skirt. Briefly looking at his thigh high socks, Taeyong knew he was cause trouble if he continued to fix his eyes on him.

_**"Lee Taeyong, have a seat."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways comment and subscribe  
> Save to mark for later so easily check up updates now that I'm trying to update more  
> Next chapter should be posted soon then smut starts

**Author's Note:**

> This story wilp consistantly change perspective  
> Smut will be in most of chapters  
> Regarding the BDSM relationships, I will try my best to represent Yuwinil's correctly, such as safe words are obeyed and aftercare is provided but, Norenmin's sexual activities will be problematic, otherwise both relationships themselves between the boys to some level are supposed to be toxic


End file.
